


Karaoke Night

by orphan_account



Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ROYALITY FLUFF, royality, s vs s redux spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (S VS S REDUX SPOILERS)Roman plans a karaoke night so he can confess his love for Patton in literally the cheesiest way possible.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Karaoke Night

“I have just come up with the most splendid idea!” Roman exclaimed, rising up in the middle of the living room. Remus, who was draped over the arm of the sofa, groaned in response. Janus, who was sitting near the chaotic side, simply continued scrolling on his phone, completely ignoring him. Logan turned another page in the book he was reading as Virgil moved one side of his headphones so he could hear.

“You say somethin’ Ro?” He asked, not taking his eyes off his own screen. Roman frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes! I said something! And you all better listen!”

“Sorry bro-bro Ro-Ro but I think you need to row-row your ideas off a waterfall.” Remus snickered, shooing Roman away. Roman made an offended noise, dramatically placing a hand over his sash and taking a step backwards. 

“Excuse me, my ideas deserve to be soaring through the stars.” He retorted, but Remus just cackled. 

“Your ideas are the most boring things _ever_ ! You know what _I_ think we should do?” Roman’s brother then went on to list several very disturbing, sexual, and gruesome ideas that caused Virgil to replace his headphones over his ears.

“I want to hear your idea, Roman!” A voice chirped behind him, and Roman spun around to see Patton smiling sweetly at him. A faint blush dusted Roman’s cheeks as he smiled back.

“Thank you, _Patton_ .” He said, pointedly glaring at all the others, but none of them noticed, all too busy attempting to tune out _both_ of the twins now. “I think we should have a karaoke night tonight.” Roman announced to Patton as if he were an entire audience. The moral side’s face lit up at the suggestion.

“That’s a great idea!” He praised, “Sounds super fun!”

“I agree.” Remus said, but Roman knew it was for much different reasons than Patton had in mind.

“Yes, that idea sounds just marvelous.” Janus stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“You do realize, Roman, that we all have the exact same voice?” Logan chimed in, briefly looking up from his boring book, “There is absolutely no point to having an entire night dedicated to our singing, as it is all the same.”

“Yeah, and speaking of singing, I’d rather not.” Virgil added, shooting Roman a brief glance before returning to whatever was on his phone. Roman harrumphed, placing his hands on his hips.

“Don’t worry, kiddo.” Patton said softly, placing a hand on Roman’s shoulder, “They’re going to love it once they’re actually in the moment.”

Roman swore that if he were in a cartoon at that moment, his pupils would have become hearts. “Okay.” He breathed, unsure of what else he could say as a blush crept up his neck.

“But karaoke night is definitely on!” Patton exclaimed before planting a kiss against Roman’s cheek and walking off towards the kitchen. Roman’s hand moved up to the place where Patton’s lips had met his skin and he stared after him, fully aware that he was completely lovestruck.

“Hey Patton-brain, shut your mouth, we don’t wanna catch stupid-idea syndrome.” Remus said, much louder than he needed to and Roman shot him another death-glare. It only made his brother smile wider. “‘Ooh, Patton I’m in love with you!’” He mocked, “‘I spend hours staring at you like a creepy stalker and fantasize about kissing you everyday. Follow me to my room so we can-’”

“SHUT UP REMUS!”

* * *

“You are officially the most over dramatic side in the mindscape.” Remus commented as Roman paced back and forth in his room. Roman had come to him a half hour after announcing his karaoke idea to tell him the real plan he had in mind. 

“I am fully aware, but I’m also serious right now, Remus!” Roman said, turning towards his brother who was picking feathers out of a pillowcase and eating them like french fries.

“I don’t know why this is such a big deal. Just choose one of your stupid broadway songs that has a kiss in the middle of it.” He said after swallowing another. Roman groaned, tearing his hands through his hair.

“It’s not that simple! The song has to be perfect. The kiss has to be perfect. Everything needs to be perfect!” He paused, smiling softly, “Like Patton.”

Remus gagged, earning himself a brand new glare from Roman. “That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard in my life.”

“Ugh, why did I think coming to you would be a good idea?” Roman sighed, running a hand down his face. Remus shrugged, trying to fit as many feathers as possible in his mouth. “Y’know what? Whatever. I’m just going to find a love song with a kiss in the middle.”

“I just said that.” Remus’ voice was muffled by his fingers and the feathers. 

“No you didn’t. Anyway, see you at karaoke night!” Roman said, sinking out before he could watch his brother swallow an entire chicken’s worth of feathers.

* * *

After two MCR songs, one rap battle, multiple Broadway songs and unplugging Remus’ microphone, it was finally time. And Roman wasn’t sure he could go through with the plan. He had barely gotten through the beginning of the night with all of Patton’s smiles, and cheers, and praises. What was he supposed to do when he was singing _right next to him_ in front of all the others?!

“Patton Sanders!” He found himself saying instead, pointing to him, “Will-ist thou join me in a duet?”

Patton giggled, standing and lowering himself into a mock-bow. “Of course, oh noble prince.” Roman blushed slightly at the nickname. _Focus Roman! You can’t lose your head right now!_

Patton picked up one of the microphones connected to their karaoke machine and Roman gave Logan the signal to que the music (originally he had planned for Remus to start it, before he caught him changing the song to All You Wanna Do).

“Oh I love this song!” Patton smiled, swaying along as the interlude began to play. Roman wiped his palms on his pants, trying to calm his nerves.

“You’re first.” He notified Patton as the first lyrics were about to begin. 

“Til the moment I found you,” Patton sang, “I thought I knew what… love was. Now I’m learning what is true. That love will do what it does,” Maybe Roman’s mind was playing a trick on him, but he could’ve sworn Patton was blushing. As he continued the song, Roman watched him in awe. Not because Patton was a great singer, quite honestly he was probably the worst of the group, but because he didn’t care about that. He sang without caring if he was offkey or forgetting a word. His singing was full of imperfections, but somehow Roman didn’t hear them. He could barely even hear the music, too focused on the blush dusting Patton’s cheeks, the way he smiled when he held notes, the way glanced at Roman with a softness that Roman had never seen before. 

“I have something to believe in,” Patton sang, jolting Roman back to reality, where Patton was standing much closer than before, “Now that I know you believed in me.”

Roman cleared his throat, preparing for the next verse. Patton gave him an encouraging smile, but all it did was make his face even hotter and his heart beat faster.

“We was never meant to meet,” He started, grateful his voice didn’t shake, or worse, crack, “And then we meet. Who knows why? One more stranger on the street. Just someone sweet passing by.” Patton gave a soft giggle at the words, almost causing Roman to forget the next lines, “An angel come to save me, who didn’t even know he gave me something to believe in! For even a day,” His voice softened as he subconsciously stepped closer to Patton. “One day may be forever, but that’s okay. That’s okay. And if I’m gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be. I have something to believe in,” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the long note ahead of him, “Now that I know you believed in me.” The note lasted fifteen seconds, and Patton whooped when Roman sang it flawlessly.

“Do you know what I believe in,” Both of them sang together, leaning towards each other. Roman swallowed, preparing himself for the moment he had been planning for. “Look into my eyes and see!” After only two beats of holding the normally seven beat note, Roman grabbed the front of Patton’s hoodie, pulling him closer and pressed their lips together. Patton gasped, before wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, melting into the kiss. Roman’s mind was traveling faster than a mighty steed into battle. But none of the thoughts that we're whirring through his head made sense, all he could think was _he was kissing Patton_. And Patton was kissing him back. 

“Hey idiots, you're missing your lines!” He heard Virgil yell behind him, but Roman couldn’t care less. All he did was pull Patton closer, their mouths moving in unison.

“Don’t worry, emo. I’ve got this.” Remus said, and the music abruptly changed. The soft melody of Something to Believe In was replaced with the beat of Bend and Snap, and the moment died.

Roman broke the kiss, spinning on his brother who made a very rude gesture towards him. But before he could even open his mouth to threaten him, Patton’s hand was resting against his blazing cheek.

“Save it for later, Roman.” He muttered softly, his other arm still resting behind Roman’s neck, “Don’t let him ruin this.” 

Roman smiled before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Janus: *slides Logan $10*  
> Logan: I told you  
> Janus: Shut up
> 
> *****
> 
> My first time writing the twins!! Hope I got their personalities at least a little right. 
> 
> Day four of my daily fics! (It's late, and I'm fully aware thank you) Tomorrow is the last one before DLAMPR! Intruality!
> 
> (I have like five school assignments I should be doing wth-)


End file.
